Pen Pal
by AlaoraMai
Summary: Serena and the rest of her Senior class are given pen pals with the nearby college so they can ask questions and have someone with experience help them out
1. Chapter 1

Starting a new story I hope that you all like it. Feedback is always loved. and I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters :)

* * *

As part of the senior year project in her school every senior was given a cell phone number of a junior in the local college. That way they could ask questions and have someone to talk to about college and school.

Serena was given her information for her class assignment she was very excited having heard about it for a while now. The Senior assignment. Nothing made her feel like this was her last year of school like this. You were given an email address of an unknown college Junior over at Tokyo University; the goal is for the Junior to help the high school student transition to college and answer questions for them. Serena knew that her cousin Andrew was part of the program and had a blast last year even meeting his now, girlfriend Rita through his pen pal.

She wasn't hoping for romance through this, all she wanted was an outside friend to talk to and ask questions that her friends would laugh at. It was an opportunity to be who she wanted without judgment.

Serena logged onto her computer after school and typed out the email address of her new pen pal.

 **Bletxrs.**

 **Hi!**

 **I'm so excited about this program and to get to talk with you one on one. I have so many questions about Tokyo U and college life. I would also like to know a bit about you and what you are majoring in for your studies. Hope to hear from you soon!**

 **MoonBny0730**

It was a short simple introduction to her new pen pal; she quickly saved the file for school, and went to go meet her friend down at the Crowne Café and Arcade.

Serena bounced into the arcade and right up to the counter to order her milkshake and see her cousin Andrew. She could see that her friends were already in their booth with their food and that she was late, not that strange really.

"Serena" Andrew winked at his blond cousin, "did you get detention on your first day school? You later than I thought you'd be"

She turned looking at him with a twinkle in her eye and stuck out her tongue. "No, the pen pal thing started today. I sent my email."

Andrew smiled and turned to make his cousins favorite drink while she waited. She watched his back as he mixed the drink but couldn't help over hear the elegant snort coming from next to her. "Bun-Head not have detention alert the media"

Serena turned to the stool a few away from where she was waiting with a glair looking at man next to her. "Jerk! It's the first day of school why would I have detention?" she almost growled out.

"Perhaps because you klutzed out and tripped the teacher" he replied slyly.

Her blue eyes narrowed on the dark haired man that she could not stand and with a small screech she turned back to her cousin. "Darien, leave her alone today it's just her first day back" Andrew commented as he handed Serena her drink.

She could see him shrug at the comment and turn back to look at his book. Serena smiled at her cousin and grabbed her milkshake and headed over to the table where her friends were waiting. Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye were sitting in the booth that they always shared with a plate of cheese fries and talking about the first day back. They were all excited that Raye was now in their school for the senior year instead of the privet school that she had been going to before.

Raye lived with her grandfather over at the Cherry Hill temple and was training to be a priestess. She had a quick temper and loved to fight and tease her friends, but she hid a soft heart for them. She had long raven hair and light purple eyes on her exotic face giving her an almost elf like appearance.

Lita was the mother hen of the group, cooking and taking care of their friends. She lived in a little apartment with Mina and Serena thought she was one of the best cooks in the world. She had a tough upbringing and came to their school a few years ago because she had been kicked out of her old school for fighting.

Mina was a blond like Serena, but she was ditzy, she was more graceful and played on the vollevoll team. She had modeled for years and was the face of the game and movies for Sailor V. Underneath her blondness were fierce and logical thinker who could plan anything down to the very last detail.

Amy was one of the sweetest people that Serena had ever met, she was shy and kind. She had shocking blue hair and was the top of the city's academic list, and had been taking college classes while they were still in high school.

The girls stayed and playing at the arcade until it was time to go home for dinner. They had plans to meet the next day to start their study sessions for the year. They all had homework to do and emails to wright.

 **MoonBny0730**

 **Welcome to your senior year of school. You defently sound like you are excited. You asked what I am studying, well I'm studying biology but will be moving over to the Medical program next year. Ask any questions that you have about Tokyo U. I will do my best to answer them for you. I'm not into the Sororities/fraternities though but I can ask questions to friends if that's something you are interested in.**

 **What are your interests in going to school for? What would you like to do or are you still thinking about the future?**

 **Hope to hear from you soon.**

 **Bletxrs**


	2. Chapter 2

*hugs* Thanks for the reviews and I'm loving that everyone has enjoyed this story so far. My goal is to get a new chapter up every week. I am planning on every Wednesday to add a new chapter.

The story is mine but not the characters :(

* * *

 _Bletxrs_

 _I am impressed that you are studying medicine that's a lot more school correct? I don't know if I could go to school all that much, also I suck in science class. I love literature though, and I'm kinda thinking about looking more into that. Telling stories are so much fun._

 _I'm not all that interested in the "Greek life" I have my friends and we are close. From what I heard about them they are just a lot of partying. Though a party is fun I don't want it to be my life._

 _Can I ask you a question as someone older and in college? There is someone that I know who I'm kinda friends with though who goes to the same college as you and is very mean and insulting. I'm kinda wondering if that is just some damage on the other person or if it's just a college thing. You know to be obnoxious to those younger than you?_

 _Thanks again J_

 _Ps. I'm a bit nutty sorry_

 _~~MoonBny0730_

 **Hey MoonBny0730**

 **I know that medical is a lot more school and I am looking at becoming a doctor so it will be a while before I am done and then practical experience as well. But I love learning so it is something that I will enjoy. From what I can see I think you write quite well, I don't think that I could write creatively. To each his own though.**

 **It's nice to hear that you are more interested in other aspects of college life that the party seen. It can be a little intense for someone just out of school. Are you planning on living on campus or off school next year? And what schools have you thought about for furthering your education?**

 **As to your other question, have you talked to your friends they might have a more valuable insight that I would? I don't know you or the other person so I have little information to go by. However I think that if you want to be friends with this person, you could try to be nicer and ignore the fighting. (I'm not saying**

 **you're not being nice to this person) maybe just trying to make a new start with this person would change things for the better.**

 **Bletxrs**

 **Ps –nothing wrong with being a little nutty**

Serena was very happy that over the past month that school hasn't been too crazy. She felt like things were going good all in all. She chatted with her pen pal every few days they had been sending messages to each other, even her grades were doing much better the past month. The blond twisted her hair up in to her classic style and went to meet her friends at the Arcade then to the mall.

This morning she was not running late, nor was she running through the park, when she spotted her nemesis Darien. Usually seeing each other would result in her falling to the ground as she bounced off of him, but not this morning. Serena smiled to herself as she neatly sidestepped the black haired man with a graceful turn and continued on her way. She couldn't help but look back and see that his blue eyes were wide with shock, the look was priceless and she couldn't help the giggles that overtook her the rest of the way to the arcade.

"Meatball head!" Serena heard Rei yell at her, "you're on time!" she kept on giggling as her friends were gaping at her. In her head she didn't think that it was that funny, she was always underestimated by those she loved. She knows that she shouldn't take it personally but everyone having such low expectations of her really did hurt. Now that things had calmed down things had gotten a lot better all-around but rarely did she let anyone know about it. Hell, they didn't even know that she was accepted into Tokyo U already.

"Stop daydreaming, girl!" Lita laughed at the vacant expression on the blonds face, watching as the eyes focused and she smiled.

Mina bounced grabbing Serena's arm and pulling her over to the table so that they could gossip over lunch. Serena noted when the bell rang halfway through lunch and he came into the arcade. She always knew when he was there. Something must seriously be wrong with her that she always knew.

"Strangest thing happened today Andrew," she could overhear his deep voice, "I thought I saw a look alike Meatball head that didn't trip on her feet and smash into people." Serena growled slightly at the comment. She was starting to think that's all people thought about her was that she was a dumb klutz who was always late. Some days things really stuck in her head, and hurt her heart.

The suggestion from her pen pal told her to try to be nicer and not to fight; perhaps all the teasing and nasty words would stop. In fact she hadn't gotten into a fight with him all week; she just wanted all the hurt to stop. Now she just wanted to go home, tossing money on the table she got up and left without saying goodbye to her stuttering friends.

"Serena" heard her friends and cousin call after her but she just kept walking away, she would deal with them later. Now she just wanted to be alone lost in her head she slowly walked into the park and curled up under a willow tree where no one could see her.

 _Bletxrs_

 _I am planning on living on campus currently, though perhaps my friends and I will get an apartment together but I think I'd rather be on my own then rooming with their craziness. I will tell you something that only I know currently is that I was already accepted to Tokyo U. I had written a story for a contest and it was published then I was approached by the school about furthering my education with them. I can't tell my parents yet as they, along with all of my friends, do not think highly of me. It seems like all everyone does is make fun of something they think that I am doing wrong._

 _I tried being polite and nice to the Jerk but he still continues being the way he is. I am starting to think that he is the reason everyone always puts me down. He does it so often and in front of everyone that they do it too. I don't know if everyone thinks that its ok and that I don't have feelings, weak points and insecurities of my own that they need to point out everything to me as if I'm not smart enough to see that I am not good enough for anyone?_

 _Sorry enough of my ranting. Hope classes are well. What are you taking this semester?_

 _~~MoonBny0730_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its been a while i lost the thread of this story, but i think i have fould it again. this is just a quick update, more to come.

Chapter 3

 _Bletxrs_

 _I am planning on living on campus currently, though perhaps my friends and I will get an apartment together but I think I'd rather be on my own then rooming with their craziness. I will tell you something that only I know currently is that I was already accepted to Tokyo U. I had written a story for a contest and it was published then I was approached by the school about furthering my education with them. I can't tell my parents yet as they, along with all of my friends, do not think highly of me. It seems like all everyone does is make fun of something they think that I am doing wrong._

 _I tried being polite and nice to the Jerk but he still continues being the way he is. I am starting to think that he is the reason everyone always puts me down. He does it so often and in front of everyone that they do it too. I don't know if everyone thinks that its ok and that I don't have feelings, weak points and insecurities of my own that they need to point out everything to me as if I'm not smart enough to see that I am not good enough for anyone?_

 _Sorry enough of my ranting. Hope classes are well. What are you taking this semester?_

 _~~MoonBny0730_

 **Hey MoonBny0730,**

 **I am a bit overwhelmed by you letter. So let me start with the beginning and go from there. You sound like you could use some space of your own so living with your friends may not be the best situation for you. I am wondering about your friends thought if they can't seem to see more of you then you show them. But I also know that it can be hard to share with people for fear. Thought I do not have the same as you.**

 **I think that you should shock everyone and tell them now and show them who you really are. Let them all eat dirt, especially those who underestimate you. i enjoyed your ranting and am here if you ever want to talk, however you would like to, I understand the need for a friend sometimes who can see who you really are. My best friend doesn't even really know me that well.**

 **On a different note, classes are well and I am getting ready for the Christmas season. Coming along for the ride are exams, so it's time to study before break. I'm on scholarships so I have to keep my grades high, so it's time for me to go study. But I'm here if you need to talk/vent again.**

 **Bletxrs**

Serena smiled reading the message from her pen pal. This person, Bletxrs, seemed to understand her better than others did. The blond was curled up in her window seat thinking about what was suggested to her. She knew that she should share the information with her fellow scouts, with her being the moon princess I'm sure they would be relieved that she was smarter and more talented than they think she is. But the nagging hurt that they thought so little of her, she wasn't ready to face that point yet but maybe she should come clean to her parents.

They would be so excited, but maybe she could convince them to keep it secret, and she could start her writing class she had been looking at. A smile formed on the blonds face, then just quickly it fell, Luna would hear it and would share it. Maybe she could convince the cat….she would talk to her first then her family and maybe it was time to show the real Serena to the world.


End file.
